


Hello There

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hello There

“Guys. I’m _bored_. It’s been raining for like a week. Anymore time with you in this motel and I may start having homicidal thoughts…” You groaned. Currently, you were laying on your back, tossing a ball up and down in the air. The boys had called you, saying they needed your help. They had told you where to meet them, and you had. What they failed to mention, is that they were waiting on information. From the King of Hell, as it were. You had thought that it was some big case, figured that it was some big vamps nest. Not that you would be stuck in a motel room with the boys, and sometimes Cas.

Dean threw a pillow at you. “If you don’t like it, go _do_ something.” He told you. He was on Sam’s laptop, doing who knew what, and Sam was reading a book. 

You looked over to him. “ _Like_? I walk outside and I look like I jumped in a river.” You pointed out. It wasn’t like you didn’t like rain, but this was passing just a storm and turning into ridiculous. “Can’t you call Cas here to, I dunno, zap to a store and get us something?” Chances were, he couldn’t, but it was worth a shot.

“If I try, will you _stop bitching_?” Dean asked, looking at you. Nodding, you grinned. He let out a sigh before leaning back a bit. “Cas, can you come on down here?” His voice sounded bored. You had to laugh. 

A moment later, you heard wings and there stood Cas. “Is something the matter?”  He asked, looking between the three of you.

You sat up. “Cas. I’m bored. If I give you some money, can you pop over to the store for me…?” Batting your eyelashes, you put your hands together. “Pretty _please_.”

Cas raised his eyebrow at Dean. “You called me down for this?”

Dean laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “She wouldn’t shut up about being bored. She said she would as long as I tried.”

“What would you like?” Cas sighed, moving towards you. Dean looked at him wide eyed, surprised the angel gave in.

You clapped and stood up. “ _Yay_!” Grabbing your wallet, you pulled out some cash. “Maybe one of those little cheap hand held games? A book? _Anything_ that looks like it would keep me amused while stuck in a room with these two knuckle heads?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Why don’t I just bring you myself?” He asked. “Then you could get these things yourself, and be away from them.”

“ _Hey_!” Dean sounded offended.

“Sure. Let me get my shoes on.” You smiled, finding your sneakers. Once you pulled them on, you put your cash in your pocket and tossed your wallet on the bed. “Ready when you are.” You’d only done this a couple times, so you took a deep breath.

A moment later, you found yourself in the women’s bathroom at the store. Thankfully, there was no one else in there at the moment. “Really, Cas?” You laughed. “You can go keep the boys company if you’d like. I’ll just call for you when I want to leave.” Walking around the store didn’t seem like something that he would want to do. Once you were out of the stall, you turned to see him gone already. You rolled your eyes.

Sighing, you made your way out of the restroom. It was fairly empty due to the storm. Why he didn’t go somewhere less wet, you didn’t know. You made a bee-line for the games section. Sam might play a game with you, even if Dean wouldn’t.

Twenty minutes later, you had three books, portable Scrabble, two crossword puzzle books, a coloring book, and crayons. You paid and thanked the cashier. Heading back to the bathroom, you sent out a mental call to Cas. He was already standing inside the bathroom when you opened the door. “What if someone was in here?” You asked, raising your eyebrow.

“I would have sensed them.” He told you before bringing you back to the boys.

“So, you _see_ you blunder heads, I–” The man with the accent stopped talking when he laid eyes on you. “Well, hello. And who might _this_ be?” He asked as you set your bags down.

You gave him a polite smile. “I’m Y/N” You told him holding out your hand for him to shake.

As he went to shake yours, Dean stepped between you. “Don’t touch her.” He said.

“I’m just being _friendly_. I’m Crowley, dove.”  He smiled, his voice was like chocolate for your ears. You could listen to him read the phone book and be hooked.

You slapped Dean’s arm lightly. “Dean, stop being rude. What the hell is he gonna do with you three in the room?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Crowley chuckled. “Well, she doesn’t seem to be afraid to speak up to Squirrel.” He laughed.

“ _Squirrel_?” You glanced at Dean, earning a glare.

“Yes, and the tall one is Moose.” He pointed out. His hands where in front of him, making him look very formal.

You couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore. “Maybe I didn’t need to go shopping. I just have to listen to you guys. This is _great_.” Kicking off your shoes, you sat down and kicked your feet up. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here for the show. All I’m missing is _popcorn_.” You teased. You jumped when a bucket of popcorn showed up next to you.

“Hope you like extra butter, dove.” Crowley hadn’t taken his eyes off you for long since you’d come back. “It’s the _only_ way to eat it, after all.” Your cheeks flushed a pink, making him smirk. You mumbled a thanks and grabbed the bucket. Tossing a piece in the air, you leaned your head back to catch it with your mouth. “Why _are_ you with these two bloody morons?” He asked you as you chewed.

Swallowing, you licked your lips. “Well, I don’t think they’re morons. _Usually_. And I’m here because they said they needed me here. I’ve been stuck in this room for a _week_.” You put a couple pieces of popcorn in your mouth as he raised his eyebrow. His gaze turned to Sam and Dean, who didn’t look happy at all.

“You’ve kept her pent up here for a week?” His voice had changed slightly. Even you noticed it, and you’d just met the man.

“Have you looked outside? It’s not like I had a choice. Dean got Cas to bring me shopping, so now I have _something_ to do. Just give them whatever information they want and then we can move on. And I won’t be stuck in here anymore.” You shrugged. “This is good popcorn.” You were talking more to yourself than anything.

Looking back to you, he looked regretful. “As I was _telling_ them, I don’t have everything they need. One of my demons got killed trying to get their information.” He sighed. “So, what I do have is _incomplete_. I _refuse_ to act on something without knowing what the bloody hell I’m doing. These two want to take what I have and run with it.”

Licking your fingers, you set the popcorn down. “Well, they _do_ like to get things done.” You’d noticed that about them. “Guys, do you honestly want to risk your lives, **_and mine_** , on half-assed info?” There was no way you were walking into a situation without knowing what was going on.

“You’re taking his side?” Dean snapped.

Standing up, you walked over to him. “I’m taking _my_ side. I’d like to stay alive. At least a _little_ while longer. You want to go off while uninformed, _fine_. I won’t be there to see it.” You weren’t stupid.

“If you’re no longer going to be in the company of these two, how would you like to get out of here?” Crowley asked, standing.

You turned, surprised at the turn of events. “Why would you want that?” You asked, skeptical.

He shrugged. “You intrigue me.” He said simply.

“What about my things, and my car?”

“I can pop us, and your things to wherever we go. Your car may have to wait, dove.” It wasn’t like you were attached to it after all. Everything you needed was in your bags. Smirking, you nodded.

“Why not?” You took his hand. The boys didn’t even get the chance to say anything as you, the King of Hell, and your things were gone.


End file.
